


Tomorrow is another Day

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk isn't a kid in this one, I swear!, I'm not sinning, Is this ok?, Reader Is Frisk, Right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: Falling down a hole to end up in the underground wasn't part of your plan. Curse your clumsiness! At least you met some nice friends along the way, so there is some good in this misfortune.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'm writing an Undertale story. Might continue it, if ya guys like it.

A cold breeze passed by, making your legs shake. Who would have thought to find a small town under the earth? You weren't sure what to expect, after leaving the ruins. The nice goat lady, Toriel, told you to be careful out here, people wouldn't be as nice as in the ruins. 

You don't want to imagine what kind of monsters you'll meet here. In the ruins the monsters weren't the nicest either, they attacked you without a second thought. At least the last two guys were pretty nice, at least you think they were guys, hard to tell when they're both skeletons. It was a small, slightly round skeletal monster and a rather tall skeleton with a funny set of armor. Sans and Papyrus were their names. Named after fonts. A strange bunch to say the least.

As you entered some kind of bar, you sighed in relief, as the warmth of the establishment crazed your cold skin. You should have brought long pants with you, instead of these shorts. Oh well, at least the long armed striped shirt isn't making you freeze your arms off. Behind the counter stood a fire elementar monster, cleaning a single glass in his hands with an old rag. It had even glasses on, yet no mouth could be seen. You weren't even surprised anymore. You're pretty sure that the most of the heat in the room was emanated from him. To stay warm and to dry your slightly wetted clothes from the snow, you took a seat right in front of the flame monster. 

"Nice to see you made it this far, kid." A deep voice came from beside you. Surprised you turned around to find the same skeleton from before. "Oh, hello there Sans. Didn't see you there." Sans shot a lazy grin your way. "I know I'm small, yet I'm still taller than you. There's no need to ignore this old bag of bones." You smiled apologetic at him, raising your hands in defense. A chuckle left his throat. "Come on, let's eat something. You must be hungry after travelling this far." He said his order to the hot bartender and they got right to work, by leaving the bar to probably go to the kitchen. "You didn't have to, you know." He waved your comment with a swift motion with his boney hand. "See it as a welcoming gift." 

While waiting for the food to arrive, you found out that Sans was quite the comedian. He made you laugh uncontrollably with his lame puns. He told you about his brother Papyrus, how he wants to become a Royal Guard and how he did the extreme to be accepted to be trained by the Royal Guard's Captain, Undyne. You also found out about his love for physics and that he loved to see the starry sky someday. The more he talked about his interests, the more his small white iris in his eyeholes widened, giving him the look of an excited child. 

Totally invested in the conversation, you didn't notice the bartender putting a plate on the counter in fron of you, Grillby is his name, Sans had told you during the period, when the both of you were waiting. Soon enough the smell of the delicious burger reminded you, how hungry you truely felt and quickly you took a bit from it, moaning in contentment, when the rich flavour reached your taste buds. Sans snickered at your reaction. "It tastes good, doesn't it? My friend here knows how to do a mean burger and you haven't tasted his fries yet." You could only listen half heartily to his rambling, your focus was solely on the burger. 

"Want some ketchup?" You nodded, taking the condiment off his rough hands. His gaze was fixed on your movements, as if he was expecting something out of the ordinary to happen. You grew suspicious of this action and checked the cap, screwing it close, when you noticed the opening was a bit loose. You weren't so easily fooled. Next to you the hoodie wearing skeleton sighed in disappointment. You on the other hand were smirking at him. "Some of my friends were true prankster. You have to try harder than that, Sans." A new light ignited in his eyes, as if accepting a silent challenge. 

After finishing the food and your drink, you continued with your initial conversation. "Sooo, what do you do, for work I mean?" Sans raised a single eyehole at you, but anwsered you regardless. "I'm working at several jobs at once." This explains the tired look on his face. It must really weight him down. "What about you? What is a human doing down here?" You face hardened. You pulled your eyes away from him. His eyes didn't left your crouched figure, concern was laced on his expression, waiting for any kind of response. After giving out a big sigh, you looked up at him. "I was just being clumsy and  fell down a hole. A nice goat lady took care of me, in the end I left her and ended up here." His eyeholes expanded, almost reaching the size of plates. "A...goat?" The astonished look on his face wasn't acknowledge by you. 

"Yeah, Toriel was her name. I'm very thankful for her help. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be talking to you right now." You had a affectionate smile on your face. Sans seemed to be lost in his thought, as he stared at the red condiment. "...what will you do now?" A determinated expression formed on your face. "I'm going to leave the-ahhh...leave the Underground." The tiredness of the andrelanin filled day kicked in and made you yawn. Sans knew from the determination building up in your soul, that he couldn't convince you staying. So, you're the kid that he promised Toriel to take care of. With a fond look on his face, he took you in his arms and dragged you out of Grillbz. 

"Rest, tomorrow is another day."


End file.
